Thank You
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: Max reflects on Fang's leaving. Song fic. Song Thank You by Simple Plan. This is my first fic, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi! This here thingy is the first fic I've done and/or published, so be nice and leave a review. Even if it's a flame, I won't mind. (I'm extremely hyper right now, but if I get flames and I'm in a bad mood, you might just get a little eensy weensy bit mad at me. Fair warning.) Anyways, read on!

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like anything belongs to me? If it does, let me clarify: Max Ride? Not mine. Simple Plan? Ish not own. Never, Nunca, Nada, Zip.

"Max!" I was startled out of an uneasy nap by Nudge, who was positively beaming. Miracle what a seven-hour plane ride does to some people. I looked up.

"Yeah?" Nudge looked at the T.V in front of her and smiled.

"Isn't it so cool that MTV is even up here? It's like when we were at Anne's but up in the air, you know?" She hopped in her seat and settled down to look at the video that was showing up. Angel looked at us and smiled, then turned to listen intently to the song. Even Total and Ari, our resident Frankenbirdy, were listening in. Hmm...wonder what song it is? I slipped on some headphones and sat back, letting an upbeat rock riff start up.

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two_

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be alright_

_We'd be okay_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again..._

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted _

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Our friendship_

_the good times we had_

_You can have 'em back!_

A lump caught in my throat as I thought of Fang, my best friend, my right hand man, who was God (or Goddess) knows where. Angel turned to look at me, concerned, but I smiled at her slightly. She gave me a look and turned back to the video. Grudgingly, I looked back too.

_I wonder why it always has to hurt_

_For every lesson that we have to learn_

Why does it hurt? More importantly, why do I care?

_I won't forget what you did to me_

_How you showed me things I wish I'd never see_

_Damn right I won't forget,_ I thought, unwillingly going back to that day in the cave when Fang...oh God. Not that again!

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted _

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship_

_The good times we had_

_You can have 'em back!_

_When the tables turn again_

_You'll remember me my friend_

_You'll be wishing I was there for you_

_I'll be the one you miss the most_

_but you'll only find my ghost_

_As time goes by_

_you wonder why_

_You're all alone_

_So thank you for showing me_

_that best friends cannot be trusted _

_And thank you for lying to me_

_Your friendship_

_The good times we had_

_You can have 'em back!_

_So thank you- for lying to me_

_So thank you- for all the times_

_you let me down_

_So thank you- for lying to me_

_So thank you-your friendship_

_You can have it back!_

The song faded away, and something else started to play. I took the headphones off, feeling my insides churning. _Why did you have to leave?_ I wondered silently. Angel looked up at me, her big, blue eyes staring at me earnestly.

"He didn't want to leave. He wanted you to tell him not to." She murmured quietly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Guess there's nothing we can do now, huh?" I whispered, scratching Total's ear absently. Angel nodded.

"We'll see them soon." She said, and turned to watch whatever video was on.

_We better see them soon, or they'll have hell to pay later._ I thought grimly, then my gut hurt again. _Still wish you were here._

_So there it is! Please review. Comments, flames, anything, I'd really appreciate it!_

_Amaya :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect World**

**By Amaya 24**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The lyrics are again from Simple Plan... : 3 **

So, after our seven-hour plane trip, we finally made it in London. And since Nudge, Angel, and Ari had uber-quick metabolisms (even after the initial fish-and-chips thing we did when we got off the plane), they were hungry again. Which meant we were paying a visit to a smallish cafe thingy.

"Oh, wow Max! That video was sooo cool, don't you think? What was the band called? I don't re--" Nudge babbled excitedly while inhaling some cookies (or biscuits. Geez, what's with these Brits anyways?) at the same time. I tell ya, that kid is good at multitasking.

"Simple Plan, I think..." Angel said absently, focusing on her ice cream. Total also nodded, digging in ferociously at his food. I couldn't really tell what it was; it just looked like something fed through a wood chipper.

"Do you have to be so messy?" I asked, giving him a reproachful look. He smiled up sheepishly at me but kept on eating. Nudge went on regardless.

"Yeah, that! Oh wow, didn't you like it Max?" I just kind of tuned her out. Honestly, I _hated_ that video, but I think that's just because I was thinking about a certain _somebody_ who decided he'd rather split up the flock than stick around with Ari...Of course, I won't mention any names coughFangcough...

"Sure, sweetie. It was great." I murmured, being the ever-compliant leader that I am. It's not that I was trying to be mean, or wallow in my own self-pity, but Fang leaving was like cutting off one of my wings. A tinny speaker cut off my train of thought when the song coming from the cafe's speakers caught my attention.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

I groaned, my mind flashing automatically to Fang. Ari looked up, confused, but I waved him away. My gut hurt just thinking about that traitor. I sighed, listening to the song again. Who knew I was such a masochist?

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Of course it means nothing to him, the fact that he split up the _FLOCK!_ Why should he care, lousy, no-good, backstabbing traitor...

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

Miracle? I need more than divine intervention to help me get through this!

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let you go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

If I could turn back time, I wouldn't just try and stop Mr. Most-Likely-To-Become-A-Cult-Leader from leaving; I'd make sure the whitecoats never got us in the first place! 'Without you I can't find my way'? How corny is that... Oh who am I kidding? It's true. I'm such a wiener.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

"Hey, isn't that that same group from the plane?" Ari asked, cocking his head. Angel, Nudge, and Total stopped talking to listen to the song. Oh, great. Now Angel will tell everyone else what I'm thinking. Not just what I'm thinking, but the things about _Fang_. Angel looked at me, annoyed. I gave her a sheepish smile.

_I don't know what I should do now_

No idea.

_I don't know where I should go_

Nope. Not even the Voice knows where I should go.

_I'm still here waiting for you_

Damn right I'm waiting!

_I'm lost when you're not around_

A little, maybe.

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

...eep. It's like my life story.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

I groaned, clenching my fist. The longer we stayed in Europe, the more I ended up missing him. And the rest of the flock, of course.

"Are you okay, Max?" Nudge asked, eyes wide. I sighed.

"Yeah sweetie. My head just hurts."

_Max, why don't you just admit it? You love Fang._ Thanks sweetie, but that's the last thing on my mind now. Angel glared at me.

_Well it's true! _Even if it was-- which it's not-- he's on the other side of the globe. There isn't anything we can do about that. AND we have to find Itex.

_Excuses, excuses. _

I felt myself blush. I shot Angel a look, but she refused to look at me.

_I'm not talking to you until you admit it._

Come on Angel! Just because of a stupid song?

_You started it._

I sighed, stuffing my uneaten éclair in my mouth. I swallowed hard, standing up and motioning for the rest of them to hurry. Ushering them out the door, I stayed on the threshold for a second.

"I...lov...eh, you know what I mean."

**Okay, so that's my second Max song fic. I don't really do that mushy stuff much, so I'm sorry if you guys thought it was bad. :)**


End file.
